His Hat
by SoSoShady
Summary: Kevin's hat gets stolen and he starts to have mixed feelings about bullying. Kevedd


Kevin was angry, no, actually he passed angry a long time ago.

The school day started off normally, like any other day, except this time something different happened.

Kevin was bullied.

Now, being a bully himself Kevin knew what was happening right away. He was shoved into the locker hard, and he heard his friends and team mates gasp loudly. Kevin thought he was seeing stars for a second before he shook his head, ready to beat the crap out of the person who pushed him. That was until he saw who did it.

Chase Anderson, the biggest guy in the school. He played on every sports team but was kicked off of everyone, he got to much joy into beating rival school students into a pulp on the field. He was easily close to seven feet tall and weighed at at least 300. He was a mix of muscle and fat, with short shaggy blond hair cut into some sort of ugly bowl cut. He was held back two years, making him the oldest student at Peach Creek.

A beefy hand slammed into his throat and Nazz screamed. An ugly smirk was on a very ugly face, beady eyes staring Kevin down. Next thing he knew he felt a breeze and his hat was gone.

His hat was gone.

Fucking gone, as in it was right in Chase Anderson's fucking hands.

Chase let go of him suddenly and he dropped to the ground with a small 'oof', he didn't even know that he was being held up in the air.

"I think I really like your hat, Barr. I think I'll keep it," Chase muttered looking over the hat like it was a new treasure.

Kevin couldn't even think straight, instead he stood up suddenly hoping to land at least one punch on the guy but it seemed like Chase read his mind and gave him a hard hit in the gut.

The red head was once again on the ground, this time gasping for air. Several members of the Baseball team stepped in, ready to fight.

Then the bell rung. And Chase gave them all a sneer before leaving with his two lackeys behind him.

Kevin felt rage boiled up inside of him. He couldn't hear his team mates asking him is he was alright, he couldn't hear the bell, or Nat, or even Nazz screaming still.

His hat was gone.

oOOo

Time seemed to slow down at the school, but rumors where going as fast as ever. Kevin was in second place as student who wasn't seen without his hat.

Double D was clearly in first.

Every once in a while Kevin would leave it at home, if he knew something odd was going to happen at school. He had a gut feeling about these things and he was angry at himself for some how not sensing that this was going to happen.

He always took care of hit hat, no one else was even allowed to touch it. Hell he got so bad about it that the coach put it in a safe for him during practice, under lock and key.

Every night he would take it off, clean it a little and gently put it on his dresser.

Now he couldn't do that anymore. His hat was gone.

Why couldn't Chase take something else from him? His backpack, his shirt? His fucking pants for crying out loud! Kevin was willing to walk around the school in his boxers if it meant keeping his hat.

When first period ended he went out of his was to seek the much larger teen out, demanding it back.

"You want it back, huh? How bout a trade? You give me something equal to it and I'll give it back no prob." Chase said with a smirk.

Kevin had his hands balled up go tightly his knuckles where white. Anything he offered Chase turned down. Kevin knew he was being a pain in the ass on purpose.

He needed to find something to trade.

oOOo

Second period was spent texting Nat and Nazz back and forth, not giving a damn if the teacher yelled at him. One sharp look and the teacher acted like he wasn't there anymore.

Good, that was the way he liked it.

They where trying to brain storm ideas of what to give the much bigger bully when, by chance, Kevin looked up.

Double D was looking at him with concern and without thinking Kevin gave him the dirtiest look he could. The smaller teen flinched before looking down at his work and Kevin felt a guilt wash over him.

Being bullied sucked.

oOOo

Edd was worried.

Normally he was, of course, with so many germs out there. But this - this was different. He was worried about Kevin, the guy who bullied him since early childhood and he didn't know why.

He was there when Kevin was thrown against his locker and he felt like justice was served. It was only one second after that he felt ashamed of what he thought. Just because Kevin was a bully to him, didn't mean the jock should be bullied as well.

Eddy was next to him watching it, laughing, "Ha! Looks like shovel chin is getting what he deserves!"

Edd winced a little it was like a train wreck you just couldn't tear your eyes away from and everyone in the hall was watching Chase bully Kevin.

"Eddy, I'm worried. I feel like Kevin's safety is at risk, maybe we should -"

"What! Are you kidding me sock head! This guy is just going through what we went through, no harm done! Don't worry about it," Eddy said with a small chuckle, giving his friend a pat on the back.

Suddenly Edd was a lot more worried.

oOOo

Gym was their third class of the day. And once again Edd had a class with Kevin. The beanie wearing teen gave Kevin a frustrated look when the red head wasn't looking. He was being unreasonable to everyone and very snappy.

It was dodge ball today, a day that Edd dreaded.

Kevin was letting out all of his pent up anger that he built up since this morning. Throwing balls at the other team so fast that his own team mates where giving him a wide berth.

When green eyes spotted blue something in Kevin snapped a little, he remembered the look of concern on the dork's face. And for some reason that made him angry. He threw the ball with everything he had, getting Double D on the shoulder sending him flying back with a thud.

The coach blew his whistle and walked over to Kevin, getting in his face.

"I don't know what the hell crawled up your ass but you better leave it at the door next time, understood!"

Kevin just gave him a glare before stomping off to the locker room as the coach bent down to look at Double D.

"Let me see boy," the coaches voice wasn't exactly warm but it wasn't as hard as when he told Kevin off either, "thats going to leave a mark, I have some ice packs in the office, go get one."

Double D didn't even need to be told twice. Rushing off to find some sort of relief for his sore shoulder. It took him only a few minutes to look around the messy office that was connected to the men's locker room and for him spotted an ice pack, crushing it shaking it he pressed it against his shoulder as he turned to leave.

That was when he heard sniffling.

He tip toed around a set of lockers and peeked around it. There Kevin was sitting shoulders hunched, head held in his hands, and softly sobbing.

"K-kevin?"

Kevin looked up, his eyes where red and there where tear stains on his face.

"Are you crying?" That must have been the wrong thing to ask because next thing Edd knew he was pressed against a locked with Kevin in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the hit but it never came.

Kevin was going to, of course but his eyes trailed Edd's arm to see him holding an ice pack on his shoulder. The neck of the shirt was loose and without thinking Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and pulled it away.

"Kevin? W-what are you…"

Kevin pulled the neck of the shirt down and he immediately spotted an ugly purple and blue bruise and his bit his lip.

He wanted to say sorry.

But he didn't.

"Don't tell anyone about this, got it dork?"

Edd just nodded his head frantically as Kevin stormed back out of the locker room.

oOOo

It was just before fourth period when Edd caught Nazz, lightly tugging on her elbow.

"Nazz, may I ask you something?"

"Sure thing Double D!" She was cheerful as always but then he noticed her smile didn't quite reach her eyes today and he had a feeling it had something to do with what happened in the hallway earlier.

"What is the matter with Kevin, he seems out of it," he asked.

Nazz seemed to freeze, "Um…well…you know its just one of those off days -"

"Nazz please don't lie to me," Edd whispered, "I caught him crying in the facilities during third period."

Nazz bit her lip before looking around, seeing how no one was paying them any attention she grabbed his hand before leading him to an empty classroom.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret, alright?"

"You have my word."

"Chase took Kevin's hat," she said as if that was a huge secret.

"I know, I saw the confrontation earlier, but all this over a hat?"

"Dude, you don't understand. Kevin's mom gave him that hat. It was back when we where kids, before you moved here actually. Kevin's family wasn't doing so well, money wise, so his mom saved up enough to take Kevin out to a fair. She got him that hat, but when they where headed back home they got into a car crash and she died. That was the last gift she ever gave him. And now Chase is asking Kevin to trade something just as important, but there will never be anything as important," she said sadly.

Double D felt his throat go dry at what he heard. Chase, in a sense, took the last connection Kevin had of his mom like it was nothing. That explained the ginger's anger and sadness.

"I understand, thank you for telling me. I swear I won't tell a soul." Edd promised.

Nazz just gave him a soft smile as she walked out of the classroom, "I know you won't."

Double D stood there for a moment thinking. Chase wanted to trade something, for Kevin's hat. Suddenly an idea formed in his mind.

For the very first time Edd skipped a class.

oOOo

It was easy to find Chase, the guy rarely went to class and Edd had a feeling he would be kicked out of school soon. He also had a feeling the huge teenager didn't care.

Under the bleachers was Chase and his two lackeys, compared to their boss there where nothing but own their own there where still bullies. And Edd hated bullies more right now then he did any other time.

It took him at least ten minutes to talk himself into going there. But when he thought of what he was doing he figured it was worth it.

"Greetings Chase," Edd said walking closer to the three. Chase was sitting on a chair he stole from somewhere while the other two stood around, smoking.

"What do you want nerd?" His voice was gruff as he eyes Edd up and down.

"I would like to talk, if that is acceptable?"

"Sure, start talking."

"Alone," Edd snapped suddenly eye balling the other two teens with them. One of them took a step closer and to their surprise Edd didn't even flinch away. Chase looked at him coldly for a second before nodding.

"You heard'em, leave."

"But boss -"

"Did I fucking stutter?" Chase shouted suddenly, this time they all flinched and the two smoking teens shook their heads, repeating 'no' before running off.

"Get talking, shrimp."

"I want to make a trade," Edd said simply, purposely looking at Kevin's hat that laid on a empty upside down milk crate.

Chase just smirked, "Go on…"

oOOo

Lunch rolled around and Kevin didn't feel hungry. Instead he felt drained. The anger he felt this morning was starting to fade, just a little though, but the worry of how he treated the smart one of the Ed's was bugging him.

He didn't even know why he cared. But deep down he knew it was because what Chase did to him was exactly what he always did to the Double dork. And he hated it. He hated feeling like this.

At least there was a new rumor now, one about Double D, which didn't ease Kevin's mind at all. For the first time since ever the gap toothed teenager skipped class.

Kevin felt like it was his fault. He let out a groan and rested his head on the table, covering it with his arms. He heard gasps around him but he didn't bother to look up, he could deal without the drama and the rumors.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Nothing harsh, like what Chase might of done, and nothing playful and heavy like his friends. It was gentle, meant to grab his attention without starling him.

He turned around to see who it was and he couldn't speak.

It was Double D.

Without his hat.

Kevin looked around and noticed for once the whole lunch room was quiet, not a peep was heard and everyone was staring at Edd, who was blushing under all of the attention.

His eyes trailed back to Edd and he took a good look. Suddenly realizing why Double D wore a hat. He had short raven colored hair that was layered and reached to the bottom of his neck, his side swept bangs almost covering his right eye. His hair was shiny, and better looking then any girls hair he ever saw, and it looked soft too.

Then there was a scar.

It wasn't ugly, but it was jagged. It looked like someone tried to open his skull with a knife and did a poor job. But it was a pale color, an half an inch wide give or take, and it looked like Edd had it forever. No hair was growing on it, it made the perfect part which his hair fell into easily.

A scar, as a part in his hair.

Kevin flushed when it dawned on him this was something he might have teased him about when they where younger. He could clearly see why he never took off his hat. He could already hear the muttering people where doing about how he got the scar.

If it was Kevin he wouldn't want people to talk about his scar either.

"Where's your hat?"

Edd pressed his lips together before opening his mouth only to close it, instead in opened his massager bag, that he always kept with him.

Suddenly Kevin felt something on his head and quickly took it off.

It was his hat.

Then everything clicked into place.

"You're welcome," Edd said softly before turning and walking away.

oOOo

The rest of the day passed with ease and Kevin started to feel more like himself, but at the same time not like himself.

Rumors where flying faster then before, this time about Edd's scar. A few brave students walked up to him to asked what happened. Of course Edd didn't tell them, he didn't tell any body, not even Eddy who was bugging him nonstop.

It got so bad that when one nosy girl asked Edd had some harsh words for her and she ran off crying. Kevin didn't know the dork had it in him.

Everyone was asking him if he was fine, hell even he did. But Double D would just gave him soft smile.

"I'm perfectly content Kevin, thank you for asking."

But he wasn't, and Kevin could tell because never in his life did he see eyes that where so sad.

The last bell for the day rung and out of the corner of his eye he saw Edd shuffling quietly though the halls, head down.

He had to fix this some how.

Turning the corner he spotted another person. Chase.

Kevin smirked.

oOOo

The home always felt a little lonely but at this time he really didn't care. He was tired from school and he felt like he was going to cry. He needed his space.

Edd knew what would happen if he removed his hat, he knew there would be stares, whispers, rumors.

Luckily Eddy and Ed backed off. They where good friends, they didn't ask about the scar, instead they kept asking him if he was alright. It was a little over bearing but Edd felt happy knowing his two best friends cared so much.

Before he knew it he was home, he kicked off his shoes and for once didn't even care if he got the living room carpet dirty. He ran upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes when he heard a knock at his door.

While forming an excuse not to hang out he walked down the stairs. He just wasn't in the mood to hang out right now, he would hang out with his friends tomorrow. As he opened the door, a greeting on the tip of his tongue he stopped.

Kevin was on his door step.

He looked banged up, with a black and blue eye, a split lip and a cut on his left cheek.

"Kevin -"

Edd didn't get to finish what he was saying because suddenly something was covering his eyes and he let out a small whine, hearing a chuckle he lifted what was covering his eyes to see Kevin smiling. Not smirking, but smiling.

He had a feeling he already knew what it was but he couldn't help but pull it off his head anyway and take a look. It was his hat, and for some reason that made him smile.

"I figured since you got mine back I should, uh, get yours back, you know?" Kevin muttered looking away with a blush on his cheeks, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you Kevin, thats very sweet."

"I don't know why you hide it," he blurted suddenly making Edd jump a little, "I mean, its not bad looking at all. And you have nice hair, it makes you look pretty."

This caused both teens to blush and look away. They stood there for a minute before Kevin started to shuffle his feet, he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at his house, "I should get going…"

"Uh, yeah…" Edd whispered, using his hat to hide most of his face except for his eyes, which were shinning bright. Kevin could still tell he was blushing due to pink ears and the fact his blush seemed to reach those blue eyes.

Kevin turned to walk away, feeling giddy for some reason. And also feeling like a fool. He couldn't believe he just called the dork pretty!

He was lost in thought so he never heard Edd come up behind him so he was startled a little when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Edd and opened his mouth to say something.

But Edd leaned up and kissed him.

Kissed him.

It was very soft, just a peck on the lips and Kevin found him self wanting more so he wrapped his arms around the raven haired teen, who was wrapping his arms around his neck.

Finally when the broke Edd gave him the smallest of smiles whispering, "Thank you."

Edd pulled away before running back into his house red faced. Kevin stood there for a minute, staring at Edd's door, until a smile broke out on his face. He walked home happier then he's been in a long time.

When he got to his room he did what he always has been doing for the past couple of years. Take his hat off, gently clean it, and putting it on his dresser.

He sat on his bed staring at the red cap that he loved so much. Thinking that there was now two reasons to love it.


End file.
